


'my brother's eyes, my father's words...'

by ThereAreNoStringsOnMe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bro ness, Gen, I freakin LOVE Iglimic!, Lots of Angst, Non Canon Iglimic(dwarven sign language), Other, Psychological self torture and manipulation, So much angst, angsty bro ness, angsty bro triangle, descriptions of violence, hobbit and dwarvish whampage, major angst, not much fluff but maybe, we are just talking violence, whampage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe/pseuds/ThereAreNoStringsOnMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History has told us what happened this day and after....<br/>What if it wasn't all.</p><p>The Battle of the Five armies rages; the dwarves fight for reclaimation, the men fight for their ancesters home, and the elves have come for a promise long broken....</p><p>Torn hearts do not carry burdens well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'my heart's beat..'

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a Kiliel shipper...At allll. And yet here a fic is.  
> I want to make it different then you've seen it already; different then the rest. I hope I succeed, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> :}

"So ends..."

His gutteral voice rang out over the ancient fortress. His language, one of rot and death, Kili could not understand. 

He knew not its meaning...  
Until it dropped from on High, to land before his feet. The broken, bleeding body of his brother....  
'fi-li-'  
His right arm flung up, helpless to stop the pierce of the double edged blade; helpless to stop the life claiming, bone  
breaking fall as the Pale orc released him to his loved ones...  
The same arm that had, only moments before-  
Flung itself up, thrusting itself in front of his brother, to stop Kili from rushing down the narrow passage way. "Wait-" Fili  
had said. A noise had been heard, and Kili had wished to discover it. In spite of their uncle's command, Fili had  
whispered. "Stay here, search the lower levels-" He had fear in his eyes. A kind of knowing as he gazed into the  
distant passage. He was going to go instead. "I've got this...."

'I've got this.'

Kili had merely nodded. Too distracted on the rush of blood in his veins, the blind desire to bring peace to Durin's  
line; he didn't see beyond that. His brother's wisdom he had no claim to.  
And what did his brother have now-his eyes had been so filled with fear, and now nothing. Cold horror now filled Kili heart as his wide  
eyes bore into Fili's, now so devoid of light..of spirit....  
Fili.....his brother was.....was now.....

Kili's chest washed hot; stinging veins tightening through his blood and throat. His breath slowly heaved; his rage  
building, Kili's lips pulled across his clenched teeth, and with a growl of vengence he charged, unseeing, towards  
the cobble stairway. His hands slapping on the stone around him, pushing himself.

He didn't hear the calls and cries of his uncle Thorin or Dwalin. He only saw the blood. The eyes...  
He choked on his sorrow and fell upon the first of his foes. The heat of helpless rage burned inside Kili. It erupted  
out of him in battle cries and screams. He wasn't even aware that he held a sword anymore, he just lashed his arm  
at anthing that came between him and that orcish Filth that had killed his brother! 

He pushed himself off of the crumbling stone wall to strike another giant orc down; his teeth bared, he could barely  
draw breath in his grief. He mounted more stone stairs where another group of three giant orcs waited for him.

A raged sob burst between his teeth and he threw himself at them. Ducking a decapiating slash, Kili drove his arm  
ino the unarmoured thigh of the first orc. Rolling between its legs, he spun round and standing, he swung his own  
decapitating blow.The second and third attacked at the same time, as the first collapsed dead in the blackening snow. Kili felt no fear, as he whipped his arm sideways, barely blocking in time. He followed up and struck straight down at the second orc, splitting it's howling face in two gory halves; then charged right into the gut of the third orc. He screamed again,  
and again hardly seeing anything his sight was so blurred and he ripped himself against the orc again and again, his  
tears now washing the black blood from his face.

Kili collapsed, choking out a few breaths shoulders heaving. 'fili--oh mother..how am I to tell you..'  
He gripped his sword...he had forgotten he had even held one, And looking at his black stained chainmail he saw  
instead the face of his brother; eyes wide and scared...the pain of a half breath trapped in his ruined chest. How his  
unseeing eyes gazed into the nothing....

"Fili-" He whined in a whisper, his nose thick and wet. His pulse began to slow from almost bursting through his  
skull out his ears, to but a murmer. He half hear his name called. It echoed from where he had come, and he'd push himself off of the orc and back to his booted feet. Wiping his nose he sniffled wetly, and tryed to dry his eyes.

"Fi-li..." He sobbed, begging his brother to come back. He turned, gulping a few breaths he'd try to strengthen himself. He would avenge his brother-'I will-'  
"I. Will." Kili huffed out a breath, his face a mask of grief; determined. Kili now saw the sword in his hand and gripped it fiercely. Turning he rushed up the way, further on. He wanted Azog. He wanted him dead.

There were many orcs, giants all of them, between him and the defiler and he would kill every damn one!!

He slew and screamed, as their black blood stained the snow. A slash ripped across his shoulder, spraying scarlett rain on the ground; then a strike upon his forehead slowed his reckless battlerage. He slew the orc and turned to the other when he heard his name called again.....HER voice. 

Kili whipped his head towards her voice, he called back."Tauriel!" 'what is she doing here??' He tore his sword free from the gut of the orc he'd been wrestling, killing it.Another rushed at him, roaring, and Kili defended himself; poorly though for he was now distracted. He swung his blade, and was deflected; again and was parried. He blocked himself as the orc roared again attacking him viciously. It swung at his wounded shoulder causing him to fall backward and away. Kili scrambled back and tryed rolling away to avoid it's frenzied attacks.

"Kili-!" He heard her call again. She sounded desperate.

The orc slashed, kicked, then swung it's mace over it's head. The dwarf prince barely dragged his blade up to block  
before the blow pounded him. His hand was numb and Kili growled as his shoulder burned; the orc crushing him  
beneath its weapon and wieght. Kili gasped, his arms trembling from the exersion. Clenching his jaw, he lunged up and to the left, throwing his weight in that direction then tore his weapon across the orc in the opposite direction. The blade ripped a gash across it's shoulder and left arm; for Kili to rip the sword to the left, across it's left thigh. It barked out a shout and retaliated striking him across the face with its gauntleted fist. His cheek tore open and his head was struck backward and to the right. The vision in his left eye blurred and throbbed red. Kili fell with his momentum, rolling twice; his sword held close to him. On the last roll he swung his arm up at the throat of the leaning orc; and the blade cleaved through the meat of it's neck; the tip half severing it's spinebone. Black rain showered upon the dwarf prince, as if to anoint him and his purpose.  
Kili scrambled to his feet, his good arm pushing himsilf up and he opened his mouth to call her name when he heard her cry out loudly.  
'She's been hurt?!' Kili would not lose her too! His brother's death he could hardly bear, so fresh he hardly believed it. He would NOT lose another.

Kili lunged in the direction of her voice, his heavy boots crushing the tiny snowflakes. 'Too late!' they cried. 'Too  
late!' Another orc blocked his way and he slashed and stabbed it hurriedly. Panting, he glanced behind to see  
yet another orc charging towards him. He did not have time; and turned away, rushing to the edge, knowing she was  
just below! The single orc charged up to him and slashed at him roaring, but Kili reverse gripped his sword and  
screaming he leapt! All his dwarf might, plummeting upon-  
-The back of Bolg...spawn of the Defiler!  
Bolg's father had killed his brother, and now it wished the elf?! Teeth grit, he swore, 'My vengence upon You then!' 

Kili growled, his sword blocking the stroke that would have killed her; he sees it in her eyes, so soft and brown, so  
filled love and fear; Bolg reached backward with an arm and tore Kili off of his back. He swung him down upon  
another cobbled stairway HARD; Kili cryed out, the pain reverbrating through his back and ribs. Flinging his head  
back he saw Bolg swing his giant mace; and desperatly Kili rolled over to a crouch , swinging his blade at Bolg's arm. It  
riccochetted off of his metal flesh guards, but momentarily stopped the attack. Wasting no time; Kili leapt off the  
steps and drove himself at Bolg as fast as he could, slashing, stabbing and ducking. He bobbed and dodged, raining his  
attacks on the Orc in quick succesion. His mind was blank save: attack and block; and move! Never stop.

'Never stop! Don't let him get you-' His thoughts whirling. 'Move. Keep swinging. I've got this--'  
His breath hitched in his throat.....'I've got this...' Kili chokes. 'Fili..'  
Kili stops.  
Just for a heartbeat.

Bolg smashes his great fist into the dwarf prince's face; Kili hears more then feels bone in his nose 'crrunch'.  
His gums and nose spurt blood and his vision goes black. His sword he can't feel, but his own fist is clenched  
around something tight. He doesn't feel the large paw of a palm as it pushes him backward; pushes his back to rest against something firm. Imovable. Impenetratiable.

Kili cough gasps, feeling blood run hot down his throat. He hears Tauriel scream and the weight pressing him  
down shifts. A gutteral roar above him sounds and he hears her cry out again. Gasping again Kili blinks hard, his  
eyes wide as a blur of shapes and colours swim above him. Before he Sees-the jagged point held above his chest.

He briefly thinks of Fili-  
Of his Mother-

The point 'punches' threw him, gouging a hole in him near his heart. It crunches threw chainmail, rips threw his  
skin and muscle; and grinds it's way between his rib bones. All thought stops and he can't breathe. Kili's mouth  
gapes, his face stretching in shock and agonized horror. He faintly hears Tauriel's voice, crying. Crying for him.  
Above him Bolg sneers.

Kili tears a breath from his lungs, tears welling in his eyes from the pain. He can't move his body. His own heart  
beat seems stilled...

'Is this what it felt like?' He thinks of Fili. Fili faced this with the eyes of his most loved ones watching. They  
were helpless to stop it; Fili himself could do nothing. Could do nothing to prevent the wounds their hearts would suffer. He was going to leave them. Hurt them...  
Kili slowly looked to Tauriel and saw she was recieving the same wound. Kili gasped again, the action causing  
such pain that his eyes squeezed in agony and a tear rolled down his mangled left cheek. He wanted to say he was  
sorry. To say so many things -'Uncle.....Mum-'

Bolg almost laughed as he eased his supprting leg away, then pushed the mangled dwarf prince off of his weapon.  
Kili's back struck the stone heavily, his head lolling limply to the right.  
And he lay there.  
Kili heard Tauriel scream at the orc. He saw nothing. He tugged in a ragged breath, coughing another. He heard her  
scream again, and the orc with her...then all he knew was breath and heartbeat.  
Breath and heartbeat. Breath. And heartbeat.  
......................


	2. '...my spirit...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khurm: Brother  
> Amad : Mother  
> Adad : Father  
> Uzbade: my King

...........................................................

Kili groaned softly, and pulled his eyelids open. His glazed, wet eyes beheld the sky. And what he thought were large birds.  
Clanging of swords and shouts rang in his ears, awakening a fear in him. He thought. 'I should be dead. Why am I not-?' He coughed, {so painful} blood pooling inside his mouth. He curled his arm in to cradle his wound, groaning at the motion. He hissed a breath and forced himself to roll onto his side. Whimpering, tears rolled down his broken nose, his eyes saw nothing; so self absorbed was he with his wound.

'Khurm??' He briefly thought before another crackled breath chased the it away. 'Amad-?' Kili whimpered again, crawling two steps. His head hanging weakly, he saw only cobbled stone.  
An orc roar split the heavy silence; it sounded loudly as if right in front of him. He gasped in fright, pushing himself to kneel upright on his haunches. He heard piercing bird calls-  
'Eagles?' He realized. 'How have they come-...?' A tremor suddenly racked his body causing him to cradle his wound again. He moaned softly, he felt so cold..  
His thoughts spun out to all that had happened. 'Tauriel?' He remembered her; hearing her with that orc. But he knew not where.  
Kili crawled forward, smacking tiny breaths through his wet mouth. He crawled forward and with difficulty, lifted himself up to look over the edge of the fortress.  
He saw, instead of Tauriel...Thorin. On the ice. He was staring down through the frozen water; or rather, beneath it. He looked exhausted. Completly spent.

Kili opened his mouth but fearing the pain, dared no sound. He looked down briefly and placed his palms against the stone to lift himself up; standing- when he heard his uncle cry out-  
Kili's gaze tore upward and a breath of his outward, as the pale orc; the Defiler Azog, unbelievably; burst out from under the ice, his wieght and power knocking Thorin backward and down on his back. Azog landed heavily above the new crowned King under the Mountain. He slashed at him twice, and the attacks were desparatly deflected. Abandoning those attempts, Azog then drove his blade straight down at Thorin's chest.  
The same double edged arm-sword that had; only moments before it seemed, slain his brother before all their very eyes.  
Kili sobbed a cry, shocked and terrifyed of what his eyes beheld. Not again- Thorin struggled in a losing battle of strenth with the pale orc. His willpower flagging, he ground his teeth helplessly.  
Kili's fury rose, hot in his gut and lifted him to his feet. Despite the pain he move toward the stairs, his eyes not leaving the image of his uncle. The agony in his chest spread through him; gripping his back and spine in its clutch. He stumbled against the stone wall, it was so cold..so tight. He sobbed another groan, and cast his eyes back up...

Thorin had that look in his eyes. The finality. His end.  
In a motion almost too swift to see, He disengaged his sword from the orcs blade arm and Azog- without any hesitation-PLUNGED it into his chest...He expelled a loud, broken breath, groaning his sorrow. And failure.  
Kili...only heard his own spirit scream.  
He saw blood, and felt ice.  
And his heart stopped beating again, for a second time.....

{'ADAD!!!!'}  
Kili tore his eyes from the horror, and forced his trembling legs to carry him to it. Kili stumbled and fell the last four steps causing his body to wail from trama.  
Kili hiccuped a breath of dragonfire that froze within him, clutching his throat. He trembled violently, his throat raw and his lungs constricting like iron claws. He could hardly breath-he tryed not to panic.

A ragged hourse scream whispered past his bloodied lips as he dragged himself upright. He lurched forward, striking almost blindly against the stone as he stumbled out of the ancient fortress. His bloodsoaked boots slipped out from under him and he struck the ice heavily. It coloured red where his face met it, but he could hardly react to it now; all he could feel was agony. Agony of soul-mind-body. His very spirit wailed in mourning though he wished not to hear its accusing voice. It spoke-  
'You failed.  
Your people.  
Your family.  
You. Failed.' Kili eased slowly up to kneel on his haunches. He smeared a black and scarlet bloodied fist across his eyes, wipeing them.  
He dragged it back across his crushed nose, wiping it. Sniffling loudly he, lurched to his rickety feet. He dragged his large heavy boots forward, approaching his dear uncle; he barked a cough of pain and grief, collapsing now upon buckled knees beside the man he knew as Father...  
Kili sighed wetly, swallowing past the dripping claws strangling him. His tongue was thick as he whispered. His voice crackled and husky.

"..un-k-ul..??"

The sweat and blood soaked head and face of Thorin turned wearily toward his nephew. His eyes glazed, he strained to make out Kili's face.  
"K-" Thorin's teeth clenched to stifle a bloody choked cough. A stream of red began to run down the left corner of his mouth from the pool inside as he struggled for a breath. And with effort, released it.  
"..Kili....  
...Forgive me.."

Thorin's face blurred as Kili's eyes were filled with tears. He swallowed with difficulty, a painful hiccupping sob followed as his face crumpled with grief. He shook his head weakly, his swollen mouth blubbering. "-no..uncle..I'm..-" He jerked in a cracked sob. "-i'm so....sorry-" His arms hung helplessly at his sides and shoulders began to quake up and down. 

"-there is-"{struggling breath}"-nothing, to forgive..." His voice was a breathless whisper. "-had I-" He was interrupted by the need to swallow, his head raised in an effort to make it easier, yet he coughed again. His voice rattling as his moist lips parted in coated slits to continue. "-had I been, stronger to resist, stronger, to lead, we-" {He inhaled.} "-would not be-" {Exhale}"where we are, now..."

"-Don't speak-.." Kili voice broke as he begged his uncle. He reached his numb arms over Thorin and tryed to pull his shoulders over to lay on his own lap. The effort squeezed the breath from him and he shuttered a cracked rattle. It caught in his moist throat and his voice croaked.

Thorin made no sound of complaint or discomfort as Kili moved him. His eyes remained forward. Still. He made no movement save that of his chest; lightly raising up...and down. It was moments before he croaked out a whisper. "..Kili...you...will have....to lead them, now...." His lids slid slowly to moisten his eyes to then open again.

Kili's hanging head shook weakly. In denial of what was happening. "i can't, i can't- Thorin, i'm-"{choke in another gasp}"I'm too weak-i'm not....{gurgled cough}"...stro-ng..."  
Kili hissed a breath, his parted lips seeping a mixture of the water of his mouth and the blood of his wounds. It dribbled down his chin and onto his uncle's right shoulder. "-I was nevermen-"{hourse gasp}"-never ment to lead....-" He begged him."....help-me, uncle."

"There is...little...I can do...to help you anymore, Kili..." Thorin breathed, his voice the quietest whisper. His neck and chest soaked red; he swallowed and blinked, his lost eyes searching for his nephew's.  
"..you've-become...mo-re of a dwarf....than I could have evah hoped for..." The muscles in his throat moved beneath his skin as the need to swallow and the urge to cough fought each other. In spite of the difficulty, he attempted to smile.  
"..I couldn't-be more proud...."

Kili doubled over to clutch his uncle, and his broken voice whined in agonizing grief. His eyes squeezed shut as he didn't seem to truly know-or believe- what was happening.  
"..adad-pleease........"{wheezed gasp} "..don't-go-.........." He began to sob uncontrollably.  
There was nothing more to do.

Beneath Kili's crumpled form, Thorin lay. Cold to the touch, his body was slowly stiffening by the moment. He drew shallow, quiet breaths as the world around him, and the light of own his eyes grew dark. He struggled one last breath; to spend in a blessing-  
"farwell, uzbade...." Thorin released his final breath in a gentle blow. Only then did all strength leave him. And Thorin, lived no more..

Kili barely barked out-"-no-adad-noo-!!" Hearing such words, he clutched his dear uncle's body tighter; desperately. His breathes laboring into crushed moans. His heartbeat came to life agian and surged painfully through his veins. Throbbing deeply through his ears. '-no-no-No-' Kili could no longer see. No longer breath. His exhales began to whine again and his sorrow only grew. He tugged a thick, crackled breath and moved to gaze down and answer his uncle. His Father...His model. His life......  
Now. Dead.

Kili's surging heartbeat stopped.  
His breath in his chest froze.  
His blood washed cold as he gazed into the empty eyes of his beloved uncle and saw that his spirit had departed.

Without him. Kili's breath slowly drained back into his broken lungs, his chest crushing with the enormity of his loss. The colour of this world and his desire for it seeped out of him; leaving nothing.  
And his tears, tinted scarlett, fell from their place in his soul; rending his spirit in two.

A tearing happened within him, as iron claws gripped his heart in his chest. And he clenched his fists in agony, dragging his bowed head left and right. His skull was molton with heat, and his eyes felt as if they were melting from it. The lungfull of breath trapped inside him began to seep out between his clenched teeth. The sound grateing against his ruined throat; it slowly grew to a moan.  
The whine moaned. The moan groaned. The groan keened....

And the keen SCREAMED.

His sweat soaked head, he cast back; every muscle and vein straining as he was clutched in mortal agony; all tearing out of him in the cyclone of sound pouring from his gaped mouth. Kili's tortured sounds of despair and pain wailed throughout the entirity of the frozen wasteland. All who heard would know his loss...and yet not know.

~

Bilbo watched the horrifying scene from afar; and beheld it with eyes unbelieving.  
He had only just awoken from a terrible blow to the head, which had cast him into a restless sleep; and he had recovered enough to stumble about on his feet and examine all that he had missed. Fili, was still unmoved from were he had fallen, lifeless. Dwalin was nowhere to be seen and so he looked on...for Thorin and Kili. Hopeful to find them victorious as they ever had been. Always-  
Till now...  
What he now beheld before his very eyes, he could never had imagined. The worst nightmare could not in anyway compare to the sight of the fearless, spirited Kili, clinging unto the mighty King, Thorin Oakenshield. As Thorin lay dying, all of his strength, all his majesty; fading. So too did the young dwarf who now held him.  
Bilbo could see all fight, all spirit slowly fade as all purpose and meaning in Kili's life was now extinguished. Bilbo's ears rang painfully under Kili's agony striken wail of utter despair. Bilbo could do nothing, his own heart and soul frozen in shocked and deepest grief, he had never before felt. His heart in his chest seeped to split and keen along with the prince's own sorrow. Bilbo finally gasped in a breath, followed by a swollowed sob as he moved to stumble forward. Towards the dwarves. Towards Kili.... 

................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting.
> 
> ThereAreNoStringsOnMe: Kili, Tauriel, Bifer, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Ori 
> 
> ThrewItOnTheGround: Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, Legolas, Thranduil


	3. 'my sorrow shared..'

Someone behind Kili approached before Bilbo was able to reach and comfort him. Tauriel, limped badly-but still softly- to the poor dwarf's side. Her soft eyes wet with sympathy. " _Kili-_ " she breathed, as she slowly and painfully knelt, wrapping her slender arms around him.

He fell against her tender form unknowingly seeking comfort. Comfort and shelter from all that had happened and was to happen; for all that had came had come to nothing and it seemed that even Aule himself had abandoned the people he had so lovingly crafted so long ago.

Kili wept bitterly and Tauriel with him. She shed tears of grief. Relief. Love and fear. Her past life now a memory as the King would never allow her back after all she'd done. Done in the name of love. Love she thought she had lost! Though saved through Yovanna's grace, her heart was spared.

But not Kili's...

She held him now, closer then she ever had before. Her soft, pale hands covered his heart, such a ruined, tortured thing. He had lost _so_ much. So much so, how could she hope to fill what contained the vast nothing that she now held? He bled through her fingers even now and she could feel his breath struggling. He gasped, fists white with his strength, as he clutched at his uncle. Her lips part in a gentle sob and she nuzzles his ear, breathing. "Kili-you must come with us. With _me_. Yoa wounds ahr in need of attention..." She pulls at him gently.

Kili only grips his uncle tighter. He attempts to groan a form of protest but gurgles, and explosivly coughs instead. He shakes his head but she sees his eyes wide with fright as he labors to even breathe past the gravity of his injury. Tauriel clutches him tighter. "Oh-Kili-"

Bilbo entered their vision, his shocked steps clumsy with grief; caused his weary feet to scoff across the ice, eventually dropping him to his knees before them both; at Thorin's side. He cupped his mouth after taking in the former King's wounds. He swallowed, struggling to hold back tears."...Kili..." Bilbo said softly, pulling his bloodstained hands away from his mouth. Eyes not leaving the body of Thorin. "We...we have to take care of them...to clean them..." His voice shook violently, he swallowed continuing. "There's nothing **more**..." His voice cracked. " ** _There is nothing more we can_** _do_...." He clutched Kili's chainmailed shoulder for comfort.

Kili strained to swallow. No sooner had he when his body lurched, trying ro vomit it out. He heaved, teeth grinding loudly. _"Nho-I_ _keent.."_ he shook Thorin's shoulder pathetically.

Tauriel pulled at him again. His pain she seemed to feel as well as her own. He protested faintly, he seemed to be growing weaker.  
 

"...THORIN!???" Dwalin's voice cryed out desperatly. He made haste across the ice, his dwarven steps painfully loud.

Bilbo sobbed. "Kili, you **_have_** to." Now clutching both of his shoulders. "He's-" Bilbo's head fell in sadness. Thorin's lifeless eyes caught his, and finally forced it out of him. He looked up quickly, lest the words be lost and catching Kili's eyes with his own he tryed to convey the horrid truth. "He's _gone_." The last word a whisper.

Kili wrenched his shoulders away, crying out in deniel. Tauriel began to weep anew, her tears washing her bruised cheeks and dripping down her chin. She shook her own head; slowly her breath hitching. "Kili, _please-"_ She moistened her lips. They tasted of salt; her own grief. "I-"

Dwalin's voice interrupted, breaking. "N _o-_ " He stood just behind Bilbo, his entire body rigid with shock. He looked from the Thorin's body-to Bilbo then to Kili. His breaths were tremorous and his eues shone with tears as he beheld his friend and King, laid in ruin and death.....He knew he had failed him. And so had failed in his duty to protect even give his life for the safeguarding of the line of Durin. He had failed himself. Dwalin approachd and knelt; almost reverently, at his once dearest friend's side. He bowed his head. beard soaked with tears, and pressing his brow to the King's ring. "Forgive me, my King-" he whispered in Khuzdul, voice choking into a sob.

Kili whimpered quietly, hearing Dwalin's farewell. He wheezed then gulped a gulped a breath. His gaze leaving Thorin's hollow eyes, lifted to the poor burgler's own. His desperate grip now slack, Kili choked out an exhale-his eyes rolled shut and he abandoned himself to the arm's of _his_ elf.

Bilbo shook at the young dwarrow's shoulders."No-no, Kili!" He was begging."Please, no. Stay with me!"

The company surrounded the group and Bilbo felt Bifer's strong hands grasp his shoulders and pull him away from Kili. He made 'shushing' sounds to calm him, and murmered a few words in Khuzdul. _'Kili was not dead but would be, if none saw to his injuries.'_  His own voice was thick with sadness, but he refused to be overcome. He would be strong for those who could not be. Like Bilbo now. Bifer pulled the weeping hobbit back to allow enough space for the others to tend to the crown prince, and fallen King. They eyed the elf maid but said nothing of her.

Fili's body was made honorable; his eyes closed, his jerkin straightened and his stains of blood washed clean with snow. His battleaxe was found and Nori placed it upon Fili's chest; gripping the dead prince's hands around it's hilt. Dori and Bombur carried him closer to the rest and laid him respectfully on a barren slab of stone. Nori moved to stand by and watch over his fallen brother; his lips ever moving; last words and farewells sent before Fili as a prayer to await him in the Halls of his forefathers.

Dori was called to help Gloin pull Dwalin away. He was furious with helpless rage and his shouts of **_"Get off me!"_** and ** _"Leave me!"_** Were desperate and full of guilt. _He should have been there! If he had then his King might still be here, or he may have had the honor to fall for him! With him!_ He raged against them, sobbing as he did. But they drew him backward and away, Dori and Gloin's might together. Dwalin's head bowed and he covered his face with his blood soaked hands.

Oin had the elf lay Kili down upon the cloaks of the company so they might better carry him. Once layed, he began to staunch the bleeding. He removed Kili's ruined chainmail, grunting in displeasure at the gravity of the wound.

Tauriel knelt there watching Kili, her eyes closeing when the white binding cloth turned red.

Bifer gestured for all to descend Raven Hill, that no one need remain here any longer. Balin agreed, helping his brother as well as fighting his own bitter anguish. Bofur asked Bifer if he needed help with Bilbo, but Bifer signed 'No, I have him.' And sent him on, as he was wounded himself. As the rest made ready, Bifer knelt infront of the hobbit and carefully wrapped a cloth about his gashed forehead. He then signed. _'Bilbo....can you stand? Can you walk?'_

The hobbit didn't make eye contact. His head hing, and his nose and throat were thick with sorrow. He did answer Bifer, _'Yes'_ by holding forward his pointer finger upward, but it shook and fell back onto his lap. It didn't remain there long before he brought his right hand into a balled fist, thumb out, and rubbed a circle on his chest _'I'm fine'_.

Bifer gently tipped up Bilbo's chin, and gazed into his tear filled eyes. _'No'_ Bifer answered by balling his own fist with the pinky finger held out. He waggled the hand, emphasising the 'word'. Adding _'But soon. After rest'_. His fist, balled again, now the pointer finger crooked around the extended thumb. His other hand flattened, made a spreading motion, then he set the pack of that hand against his opposing cheek.

One tear quickly followed by another escaped Bilbo's eyes. But he nodded in understanding.

Bifer helped him to stand and remained his support. He saw he was not needed here, he was needed by Bilbo. Their burglur had been through enough...So taking him, Bifer led him away and together they decended Raven Hill-and the tragedy that now named it.

The others; divided approprietly, lifted Kili, Fili and Thorin, reverently. They proceeded, following the two down the great hill. And as they did, the company began a mourning chant, in beat with their measured steps. Their deep, sorrowful voices blanketed the silence while their footfalls resounded off the stone and ice. Their shadows looming before them as they bore the fallen King and the fallen Prince. The surviving Prince followed after, a silent witness to the procession.

The entire dwarven army gathered before the mountain saw and _knew_...then they too joined their voices to the chant as the company came slowly into sight. As the company approached the battalion a pathway formed slowly through the carnage of the battlefield. Upon either side they stood at attention and as the King's body passed between their ranks, they fell upon a knee, helms bowing in respect. The valley filled with the choir of warriors all harmonizing with the song of sorrow. The bravery, fearlessness and strength of all Khuzdul and the inevitability of death. That no matter one's strength....death will claim all. 

**Author's Note:**

> '..When the ghosts get in your head,  
> -all your eyes can see is red.  
> hummhmmm ...
> 
> Your sail is down, your ship is wrecked,  
> -Thunders left you there for dead.
> 
> Ohh-oh-ohh, you're fading, fading, ohh-oh-ohhah-uhhh......'


End file.
